


Angel

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Buffalo Sabres, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: They say you only get wings when you fall in love and your alignment is determined by if you’ve scorned a lover or not. There are some theories that if you’ve been scorned, your alignment can change until you forgive them. 
Sam doesn’t know which it was for him, but from the moment his wings started to show, they were always a deep crimson color and he knew that it wasn’t right so he kept them hidden. 
Rasmus remembers the moment his turned from the basic grey to shimmering white that they are now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and ending is from the song Angel by The Weeknd. It inspired how this whole thing went.
> 
> Was an attempt for a challenge but I missed the mark and was encouraged to post it anyway, so here it is.

They say you only get wings when you fall in love and your alignment is determined by if you’ve scorned a lover or not. There are some theories that if you’ve been scorned, your alignment can change until you forgive them. 

****

Sam doesn’t know which it was for him, but from the moment his wings started to show, they were always a deep crimson color and he knew that it wasn’t right so he kept them hidden. He didn’t feel like he was in love and didn’t know who would scorn him. He made up for it by trying to be overly positive and caring to everyone around him. He didn’t want the rest of the world to judge him by his wings. It wasn’t like he had control over them. 

****

Rasmus remembers the moment his turned from the basic grey to shimmering white that they are now. The problem is that Joel’s never turned white and have been grey all along, so Rasmus never let his wings show, especially around his best friend. That would make for a very awkward conversation. He didn’t have the words in Finnish, let alone in English. How do you explain to your teammates that you’re in love with your best friend? It was easier to just keep them hidden and hide his emotions. After Joel got traded, it was easier to hide his emotions, but the wings stayed white and never faded. 

****  
The start of the season was frustrating for everyone, but it seemed that neither Sam or Rasmus could buy a goal and the pressure was weighing on them. After a particularly nasty loss to the Bruins, all Sam wanted to do is drink and complain to anyone who would listen. For once, Rasmus was showing emotion, albeit it was anger, he was willing to join in. The two of them went up to Sam’s room and let loose. 

“If Gussy didn’t go at Eich like he did, we wouldn’t be in this fucking spot and we wouldn’t have to be the damn saviors of this team.” Sam said exasperated. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the chosen Sam?”

“I didn’t want that. Jack wants to do all the saving. Have you seen his wings? They’re only white because he’s in love with himself!”

Rasmus laughed for the first time in what seemed like months. Sam had a point here. If there was anyone that Jack loved, it was himself. 

“I’m sure he loves the attention as well. That is part of it.”

Sam sighed a bit too loudly at that. He thought about who he loved and how out of reach it seemed. Last he checked, those wings of his were still a deep crimson, which meant he was scorning whomever he loved, which didn’t make sense.  
Rasmus was looking at him with those piercing blue eyes of him and smiled. 

“You know, you can always talk to me about more than just his ego and how we’re not the best saviors.” 

Rasmus knew how hard it was to be in love, especially with someone who didn’t love you back. He could see it in his friend and if he couldn’t do something about his own situation, at least he could help someone else. 

“Anyway, I better get back to my room. We need to be up early to save the world. Thanks for the drinks Sam.”  
Sam watched him leave and thought about what he said about being someone to talk to. That was a surprise to him. Usually Rasmus is emotionless and stoic, not letting anything or anyone get to him. The most emotion he shows is on the ice. It was nice to see his friend show some emotion that wasn’t anger. 

****  
Rasmus got back to his room and unlocked his phone, knowing there was a snap from Joel there. He looked at it quickly, smiled and returned one of him making a silly face. He knew deep down that he needed to stop doing things like that, but he didn’t want to lose his wings. Before crawling into bed, he stretched them out and let them envelope him. As they wrapped around him, he thought of the smile that Joel gave him the last time they saw each other. It was only for a moment when they played in Winnipeg, but it was the happiest he’s been in a while and it carried him into his dreams. 

****  
The next day at practice the boys were in the locker room with their wings out flapping them around. You could see the shimmering white with bits of gold flecks in Matt and Kyles. The gold showing through from how much they loved their kids. Jake was flapping his grey ones proud that he hadn’t been in love or scorned yet, just happy to be free and single. The other young guys joining him. Sam watched on as Jack waltzed in after some rehab with his wings shimmering like he just saw the one he loved the most. 

He thought to himself “He must have looked in a mirror”

Rasmus caught Sam’s eye and giggled a little bit. Sam noticed that Rasmus was the only other person with his wings hiding and wondered why. He knew some people didn’t have wings because the person they loved had died, but he didn’t think that was the case with him. Of course, he didn’t have room to judge, but he was a tiny bit curious. He didn’t seem to be the type to scorn someone. 

Jack waltzed over to Sam and snapped his fingers with that stupid grin on his face. 

“I’m starving and you promised lunch!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, your highness. I’ll get right on that!” 

Jack smiled at that and Sam swore that he could see his wings shimmer a bit at that. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. 

****

Rasmus looked on fondly at Jack and Sam. He knew that they didn’t see what he was seeing, but they were falling for each other. He also noticed that Sam hid his wings. He was either hiding them because he was afraid the world would know his love or there was something wrong with them. He had no room to judge, but the sooner they got over it, the better. 

He looked down at his phone and thought of calling Joel to tell him the truth, but common sense won over and he put his phone away. Joel was injured and didn’t need the extra drama right now. Plus, it would be weird to do it in the locker room where everyone could hear him. 

****

Over lunch Sam could see Jack poking at his chicken like he was avoiding saying something. He normally wasn’t so quiet, always having some quick response to everything. The silence was unnerving and was staring to bother him a bit. 

“What did that poor piece of chicken do to you? You’ve been stabbing it for a good 2 minutes now.”

Jack looked up and stared at Sam like he was seeing him for the first time ever. 

“I’m just not feeling chicken today. Think we could get back to the apartment soon? I kind of just want to crash for a bit.”

Sam was down with that idea. The whole wing display in the locker room had him feeling a bit depressed and being around Jack didn’t help. He just wanted to shower and take a nap. 

“Sure, let’s pay and get out of here.”

****

They get back to the apartment and Jack flops on the couch and turns the tv on to ESPN to watch the highlights of the day. Sam decides this is the perfect time for a shower. He lets Jack know that he’s heading up to shower and he might take a nap afterwards. Jack grunts in acknowledgement. 

Sam steps out of his clothes and lets his wings unfold after the long day of being cramped under everything. He lets them stretch out with his back to the mirror. As he was letting his wings flex and stretch out, he caught something odd out of the corner of his eye. The deep crimson of his wings had started to fade and in some spots, there were streaks of white. 

Sam started to panic. 

****

Rasmus heard his phone going off and wondered who would call during his afternoon nap. He saw Sam’s number and figured it must be important if he was calling instead of texting. 

“What do you know about wings?! How do they change colors?” Sam didn’t even wait to say hello. He was freaking out. This wasn’t normal. 

“Slow down a second. What do you mean wings changing colors? Are you talking about your wings?”

“Yes!” Sam was exasperated at this point and the Finn was making matter worse. 

“Come to my place and we’ll discuss it. Take your time. I’m still waking up and need some tea first.” 

Rasmus hung up and climbed out of bed. He figured this was the best time to tell his story as well. Sam needed reassurance that he wasn’t alone and maybe it was to not hide. Plus, he didn’t like to hide at home. 

****

Sam showed up about 15 minutes later, breaking a few traffic laws on the way. He knocked gingerly, afraid that Rasmus was going to think he was insane. Rasmus answered and Sam was blown away by what he saw. 

Framing the tall Finn were some of the most beautiful white wings he’s ever seen. There were bits of silver that were woven into the feathers, which meant the love was returned. If he didn’t have this weird love/hate thing with Jack, he’d think they’d make the perfect angelic touch to Rasmus. Whoever Rasmus belonged to must be the luckiest person on the planet. This was a real surprise to Sam. 

“Come sit in the living room. I have some tea if you want?” Rasmus could tell that Sam was unsure of what to do. He was also thinking that having his wings out was making his friend anxious. 

Sam took a seat in the living room. He noticed that his living room was decorated tastefully. The furniture was a nice slate grey and the walls had nice accents of dark blue. It was very calming but still modern. It reflected the Finn very well. He noticed a picture frame where there were slots for multiple pictures. Each slot had Rasmus with another person that looked oddly familiar. Sam was starting to understand why the Finn kept his wings hidden. 

Rasmus returned with the tea and poured Sam a cup. 

“So, your wings are changing. What do you mean by that?”

Sam started to explain how his wings were always red and he never experienced neutrality, only scorn and he never knew why. He then mentioned how he saw his wings were starting to change and he wasn’t sure that was possible because he had read that once you were scorned, you could never change. 

Rasmus sat there listening with interest and then sighed. 

“It’s Jack.”

Sam’s eyes got as wide as saucers. 

“Jack scorns Canadians and you were against him for tournaments which is when your wings came in. I’ve seen you two and he’s in love with you, which is why his wings are what they are. You’ve just not seen it in yourself yet until now.” 

Sam thought about it and realized his friend was right. Anyone with wings as beautiful as Rasmus has would know what love is. 

“So, do I just let it happen?”

Rasmus smiled and thought of Joel and how he tried to fight his feelings.

“You can try and fight it, but love will eventually win, no matter what.”

Sam realized he was right, but was curious. 

“Is that happened with you? Love won?”

The Finn looked over at the pictures on his walls and started to get a little sad. Joel was everything to him and it hurt knowing that he wasn’t loved in return. 

“He doesn’t love me in return, but yes, love won. I tried to fight it because he’s my best friend.”

This time Sam felt smug because he knew better. 

“Silver means the love is returned you idiot. You have so much silver in there it’s bouncing off your hair.”

Rasmus looked at the feathers in his wings and realized his friend was right. There were silver strands in the feathers of his wings that weren’t always there. He couldn’t contain the stupid smile that spread across his face. 

Sam looked at him and realized that Rasmus was truly in love and was only hiding because he was ashamed of being in love with someone that didn’t love him in return. At that moment, he realized he had been doing the same thing. He had been hiding because he was afraid no one could love him for who he was. 

He got up and hugged the Finn and thanked him for opening his eyes. 

Rasmus looked like he had tears in his eyes when he returned the hug. 

“Go home to your love and let him know. I have a phone call to make.”

Sam left the Finn to his phone call because he was right, he had to let Jack know. 

****

On the ride home, Sam let his wings open up and when he got to the apartment, he noticed that most of the crimson had faded to a light pink. He opened the door to the apartment and saw Jack passed out on the couch. ESPN was still playing in the background. He nudged at Jack to wake him up. 

“Come on you brat, let’s get you in a bed before you mess up your neck.”

Jack looked up at Sam and just smiled. 

“I’m not a brat. I’m a fucking delight.”

Sam knew at that moment, he was in love and nothing was going to change that. 

****

Rasmus grabbed his phone and quickly checked the time to make sure Joel wasn’t in practice or napping. He realized it didn’t matter so he sent off a quick text to see if it was ok to call. He got a response letting him know it was all clear.  
With his wings in full display, Rasmus hit the facetime button and called Joel. He answered and his wings were also on display. They didn’t have to say anything. They knew. 

****

“Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings  
But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live  
And even though I sin, baby we are born to live.”


End file.
